Ron's Present
by tmntyyh
Summary: Draco, somehow, finds out that Ron is sick with the flu, so he sends him a present to make him feel better, along with other things.
1. The Gift

I do not own Harry Potter. Never have; never will.

Ron sat on a sofa that was near the fireplace in The Burrow. Today, Ron had the flu. Harry and Hermione had been with him and Hermione had given the announcement that Ron was sick. The rest of Ron's family was in Egypt to visit his brothers. Hermione sent Hedwig to them with a letter telling them that Ron was sick but that they would take care of him. "Are you done thinkin' yet?" Ron asked Harry. They were playing a game of Wizard's Chess and Harry couldn't move any piece without losing it.

"Almost," Harry replied. Ron went back to his thoughts, seeing how Harry was going to be thinking for a while. Ron went to thinking about how Harry and Hermione had become a couple and how he and Draco had done the same. Ron missed Draco during their vacation.

"Ron!" Hermione called. Harry and Ron got up and went into the kitchen where Hermione was cooking lunch.

"Yeah?" Ron asked as he sniffled.

"An owl is here for you," Hermione said. Ron walked towards it and saw that it held a box wrapped bright blue wrapping paper with a dark blue bow on it. The bow had little hole poked in it though. The owl was a dark brown one that Ron had never seen before. Ron took the box and the owl flew away. Ron carefully unwrapped it and opened the box. Inside was a bunch of even lighter blue tissue paper and in the middle was a card and small dragon, it could fit in the palm of your hand.

"How do you know that it's for me?" Ron asked as he picked up the card and opened the envelope.

"Well, I tried to get the package but the owl tried to bite me," Hermione said. Ron began to read the letter.

_Dear Ron,_

_I hope that you feel better soon. Who else would I fuck in the Prefects Dorm and Bath? Get well, and I mean it. This little dragon's name is…well; he doesn't have one. I got him and thought of you; both of you are full of mystery…anyway, his emotions depend on yours. Name him and take good care of him for me. He won't grow any bigger even though he is a newborn. Tell Potter I said rot in pieces, same for that mudblood Granger. I'll see you soon._

_Love, _

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.s. I plan on fucking you as soon as I see you on the train._

Ron looked at the dragon and saw that it's scales were a black color but they reflected the light and showed different colors. Its medium sized eyes were a deep purple color. It had short claws and looked are Ron.

"What does the letter say?" Harry asked. Ron passed it to him and he took the small dragon out of the box. It squeaked at first but then it became accustomed to Ron and saw that he wasn't going to hurt him. He pet it and it growled lovingly and leaned into the pets.

"I'll call him Midnight," Ron said as the dragon climbed onto his shoulder. It spread out its wings. They were black with dark purple scales on the underside.

"Well, at least we know that Malfoy cares for you Ron, but how does he know that you are sick?" Harry said. Ron shrugged.

"Which means that you don't have any reasons to fight Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Unless he hurts Ron," Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron went back into the living room with Midnight and Harry.

"Are you done thinking yet?" Ron asked when he sat back down on the sofa.

"Yeah, and I lose everywhere I move," Harry said. "So, you win…again."

"And it only took you…one…two…three hours to figure that out."

"Stuff it."

Review to tell me what you thought, and if I should add more.


	2. Soup

Look back at Chapter One for the damn, fucking disclaimer. Let's just say that dragons aren't illegal in this story, I honestly have no idea, and you'll see how Draco found out later, hell, I just barely found out.

"Lunch is ready," Hermione called. Ron and Harry entered the kitchen with Midnight still on Ron's shoulder.

"What do dragons eat?" Ron asked Harry.

"Don't know…Hermione?" Harry said.

"If I remember correctly, they eat anything that is available," Hermione said as she passed a bowl of chicken soup to everyone.

"What's this?' Ron asked as he poked at it with his spoon.

"Chicken soup," Hermione said. "It help get rid of colds."

"I thought I had the flu," Ron joked. Hermione shook her head and Harry laughed.

"Good one," Harry said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Don't worry mate, it's good if cooked right."

"Are you implying that I can't cook?" Hermione questioned with anger in her voice.

"Never!" Harry yelled. "I would never say that!"

"You almost lost your chance of having sex with her didn't you?" Ron whispered in Harry's ear.

"Yeah, and Hermione hold's grudges for a long time," Harry whispered back so Hermione wouldn't hear him.

"Just not in my room, okay?" Ron asked.

"Of course, we wouldn't do that," Harry said out loud.

"Do what?" Hermione asked as she raised an eyebrow at them.

"Nothing!" Harry and Ron yelled at the same time while rubbing the back of their necks.

"Are getting sick also Harry?" Hermione asked.

"You want some soup Midnight?" Ron asked when Midnight nudged the side of his face lovingly. Midnight growled and Ron put midnight on the table.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you, no dragons on the table?" Harry joked as he wagged his finger at Ron like a mum would.

"Never heard of that rule," Ron said.

"Honestly," Hermione said as she shook her head.

"Come on Mione," Harry said. "Have some fun."

"Yeah, without a library," Ron added. "It's not that hard." Just then they heard a slurping sound. Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked at Ron bowl of soup and they saw the small dragon slurping the soup as it balanced itself on the rim of the bowl. "Looks like your cooking isn't so bad Mione."

"Considering the fact that dragons will eat anything available," Harry said, causing him and Ron to laugh. Hermione's eye twitched and she hit Harry in the back of the head.

"Ow," Harry said as he began to rub the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"Just be glad that I cannot cast any magic outside of Hogwarts yet," Hermione said.

"Harry has," Ron said. "Why can't you?"

"I don't want to be expelled, that's why, and what do you mean by "Harry has"?" Hermione said as she looked at Harry with a glare.

"Run?" Harry asked Ron.

"Run!" Ron yelled. Harry got up and ran out of the room with Hermione chasing him.

Review for more.


	3. Enter Draco

Look back at Chapter One for the damn, fucking disclaimer. Wow, four reviews. Don't worry, Draco's coming in this chapter, plus I'm glad that you guys like Midnight.

Ron watched Hermione chase Harry around the table with a metal spoon in one hand and a wooden one in the other. Ron laughed till he cried; he looked at Midnight, who was tearing a chunk of chicken into little pieces so he could eat it. Ron pet Midnight on the head and he growled lovingly at Ron. A crash sounded from the living room and Ron took Midnight into there. Apparently, Harry had run into the living room while trying to lose Hermione. But, he ran into the sofa when he looked back to see how far away Hermione was. Harry was on the ground slowly inching away from Hermione, who was grinning like there was no tomorrow. As Hermione slowly walked closer to Harry, a bunch of black sot came out of the fireplace, causing everyone in the room to cough. When they stopped, they looked at the fireplace and saw Draco step out.

"DRACO!" Everyone yelled. Draco raised an eyebrow at them.

"What? No party? Scratch that," Draco said when he saw Hermione standing over Harry with the spoons. "Seems like you two are partying, either that, or you too have _way_ too kinky sex, and what are you doing out of bed?"

"Wondering what you're doing here," Ron said as he smiled. Midnight growled at Draco in a loving way also. "Midnight seems to want to know also."

"Midnight huh?" Draco said as he raised his eyebrow again.

"Malfoy," Harry said as Hermione helped him up. "What are you doing here?"

"This isn't your house, its Ron's," Draco growled at Harry. "Plus, I think Ron wants me here."

"And what if I don't?" Ron joked as he folded his arms. Draco grinned and looked at Ron.

"You do," Draco said.

"How would you know what Ron wants?" Hermione spat with venom.

"Simple, Mudblood" Draco growled.

"Watch it!" Ron said. "Or else."

"Fine! "Granger"," Draco said as he laced Hermione's last name with venom. "With this." Draco reached into his robes and pulled out a crystal ball with Ron showing in it.

"You SPYED!" Harry yelled. Harry's hands began to clench and unclench in a menacing way.

"Like I would trust Ron with you too?" Draco said. Hermione was trying to call Harry down, and it worked………eventually.

"So, does…ACHOO…you dad know 'bout you bein' here?" Ron asked. Midnight looked at Ron, he was on Ron's shoulder, and licked Ron's right cheek as if it would make him better. Ron smiled and pet Midnight.

"Yes, he's sending my stuff tomorrow. _You_ have to get in bed," Draco said as he walked over to Ron and picked him up bridal-style. Midnight saw this coming so he flew on Draco's shoulder.

"I'm sleeping with my eyes open," Harry growled as he and Hermione watched Draco carry Ron up the stairs.

"But first we have to send Midnight and Ron each a bowl of chicken soup," Hermione said as she lead Harry into the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen though, a crash sound from the stairs.

"Ron!" They yelled.

Review for more.


	4. Wires And Angels

Look back at Chapter One for the damn, fucking disclaimer. Wow, five reviews. I'm going to ignore that comment JokittyEmiMousey. Though, here is a warning to anyone who will flame me, I'm feeling generous right now. Next time I won't be. Anyone want to flame? If so get ready for anything, because I sink to low levels, you have been warned JokittyEmiMousey. I will get ugly next time, and I will swear. To Siren713- You'll see the sweat side of Draco soon…just wait a few chapters or so. To everyone who didn't flame…enjoy!

Harry and Hermione ran up the stairs to see Draco sprawled, face-first on the ground, Midnight was hovering in the air, and Ron was lying on his side. Draco's right foot was hanging in mid-air, for a reason that they could not figure out yet. "What happened?" Harry asked as Hermione went to help Ron up. Harry reached over to Draco's floating foot and felt a thick wire.

"I never thought tha' flying could hurt so much," Ron said when Hermione helped Ron fully stand. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You might want to thank Fred and George for that one," Harry said as he unhooked Draco's foot from the wire that was so conveniently placed a foot high at the top of the stairs. Luckily, no one was going down said stairs. Draco got up and brushed himself off.

"Don't worry, I will," Draco said with malice in his voice as he went over to Ron and picked him back up. "No one takes my Angel out of my arms," Draco whispered in Ron's ear so only they could hear it as he began to walk up the stairs.

"That's sweet, but I can walk…you know that right?' Ron said with a smile. Draco looked Ron in the eyes for a second before he put them on the path again.

"I know."

"Then why wont you put me down?" Ron sneezed after asking.

"I love holding you close to me." Draco whispered this with his mouth nearly touching Ron's ear before he licked it.

"I like that answer." Draco nibbled on Ron's ear for a few seconds.

"Yes, but you're sick. Off to bed with you." Ron pouted for a while.

With Hermione and Harry

Harry and Hermione went back down the stairs after watching Draco walk up the stairs carrying Ron, and after they removed the wire from the stairs. "I can't stand that prat!" Harry yelled when they were back in the kitchen. Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Calm down Harry. You only have to put off with Draco 24/7 for a few more weeks," Hermione said in an attempt to have Harry cool down. "Then we'll be back at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, where we _also_ have to deal with him," Harry said, calming down a little bit.

"I think I know of one thing to distract you from Draco with."

"I know you can."

Review for more, yet…flame if you dare.


	5. Flu Times Two

Look back at Chapter One for the damn, fucking disclaimer. Wow, eight reviews. To **a proud geekfreak**- I'm updating. Don't worry, I wont kill either one of them…in this story. To **viu**- Glad you liked it, don't worry, I'm trying to make all of my chapters for all of my stories longer. To **RDFCFSAF**- Glad that you liked it. To **ilovetorock92**- I'm hurrying…chill. To **anonymous**- I know that that line was corny, but I couldn't help my self. Thanks, and don't worry there will be more of DMRW and less of HPHG. To **dianashirly**- Draco and Ron are the same height in this fic, and I can't tell you whether Draco's going to get sick or not. All I can say is…you'll find out soon. To **I Heart DM 11**- Glad that you liked it. To **silver-sun101**- I'm trying to find a beta, but no such luck. Two, how can you say that they are out of character when they are all made up? Plus, this is in their sixth year, which hasn't happened yet. You say that HPHG and DMRW can be pulled off if written right, yet JK Rowling has not written about those pairings yet so your standards are coming from what you are expecting, not what I am writing. Every fic with HPHG and DMRW all come from the minds of the authors not from what you expect, you say that it is not written well, when it is actually not what you were expecting in your subconscious. Sorry if I sound like a shrink of some sort, but it is true. If you were actually paying attention to the story, errors or not, you would have read that they were waiting for school to start…in a few weeks. I know that I have ways to improve. High-strung in my author alerts huh? Never even knew that I had author alerts. I guess that you do learn something new every day. But all I can say is that Spell Check sucks, and that you have to deal with my errors until I find a beta, though some of the words I write are spelt wrong because they are slang/slurred words. I'm glad that you like it so far……sort of. Wow…that was long, on to the story!

Hermione and Harry carried up a bowl of soup for Midnight, Draco, and Ron. Hermione had to stop Harry from putting something poisonous in Draco's soup though. When they made it up the stair and into Ron's room, they were met with a sight of Ron sleeping curled onto Draco underneath the covers. Ron's head was resting on Draco's chest. Draco was holding Ron to him and Ron was doing the same. Midnight was sleeping on the both of them, on top of the covers. "Aw, don't they look cute?" Hermione whispered. Harry just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, cute. Should we bring these back down stairs with us, or leave them up here?" Harry asked.

"Take them with us, they would probably want hot soup." Hermione and Harry went back down the stairs after Hermione closed the door silently. Harry and Hermione put both bowls of soup back into the pot of soup, they removed the soup from the bowls mind you.

"Now what do we do?" Harry said thinking of something already.

"Dishes." Harry pouted.

"I was thinking of something else."

"I know, but we have to do dishes."

"You are barely ever fun." Harry pouted as he helped Hermione with the dishes.

"I know."

With Draco, Ron, and Midnight

After a few hours, Draco woke up and saw Ron curled up on his chest. Draco smiled as he ran his hand through Ron's hair. A light smile spread across Ron's sleeping face. Midnight yawned and stretched out in his sleep. Ron snuggled closer to Draco as he kept running his fingers though his hair. Suddenly, Draco sneezed, waking up Ron and Midnight when he jerked up suddenly, when he sneezed. "You alright?" Ron asked as he looked at Draco with tired eyes.

"Fine, go back to sleep," Draco whispered. Ron nodded and curled back up on Draco's chest. Midnight went back to sleep also. Draco went back to running his fingers through Ron's hair. Draco then sniffled, feeling a cold chill run through him at the same time. Draco stopped running his fingers thought Ron's hair and hugged Ron. Feeling the warmth of Ron along with the feel of Ron's beating heart against him, Draco fell asleep. After a few more hours, Hermione and Harry went back up the stairs to wake them up. After all, they did have to eat sometime. Hermione went to wake up Draco, fearing the Harry would strangle him awake. Harry went to wake up Ron. Draco woke up first and Hermione noticed that Draco was flushed.

"Good thing that I brought the thermometer," Hermione said as he took it out of one of her pockets. "Here, put this in your mouth, I think that you are getting what Ron has." Draco took the thermometer and put it in his mouth, feeling too weak to argue with her. Harry woke up Ron, after many failed attempts, Harry just shook Ron, risking a black eye. Luckily for Harry, he ducked right as Ron swung. Unluckily, Ron wasn't aiming for his face, like Harry had anticipated; instead, the sleepy Ron hit Harry in the stomach.

"Mmm?" Ron mumbled with closed eyes as he began to lay back on the bed.

"Hermione? Help?" Harry moaned, trying to get the pain out of his stomach.

"Let me," Draco said as he removed the thermometer and gave it to Hermione. Hermione took it, made a mental note of the temperature, and helped Harry to his feet. Draco leaned near Ron's ear and whispered something. Ron shot up immediately and looked around the room.

"Lair," Ron said as he yawned.

"Would you want that to happen?" Draco asked with his eyebrow raised.

"NO!" Ron yelled in a hoarse voice. "Harry? Whatter ya doin' on tha floor?"

"You kinda hit me in the stomach," Harry said when Hermione helped Harry fully stand.

"Are you alright? I swear I didn' mean to," Ron said with wide eyes.

"Fine," Harry said as he began to talk normally.

"It seems that you have a fever also Malfoy," Hermione said as she handed then each a bowl of soup.

"What!" Draco yelled.

Review for more.


End file.
